Obi-Wan Trilogy - Chap 3 - Before The Rebellion
by Noggins
Summary: The third of a trilogy. Obi-Wan decides it is time to heal his relationship with his brother but is soon stopped by a dangerous rescue...


Title: ...Before the Rebellion  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@connectfree.co.uk  
  
Category: Between the Trilogies  
  
Summary: Sequel to "The Dark Times". Four years after his   
encounter with a fallen Jedi, Obi-Wan decides it is time to  
heal his relationship with his brother but is soon stopped  
by a dangerous rescue. This story was told in some detail in  
the New Hope novel but I hope to add to the tale.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any  
money off of thi nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the   
point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's  
complete with this disclaimer.  
  
...BEFORE THE REBELLION  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
Four years? Had it really been that long? Of course it had. He had  
put this off for way too long and he knew it. Being on Tatooine must  
have taken away all of the Jedi bravery he once had. To be afraid  
to speak to his own brother brought home the painful memories of what  
was their last true encounter...  
  
"You're no longer my brother, Kenobi," he had said "If it wasn't for   
your foolishness he would not have even found Luke. I never want to  
see him being touched by this Force of yours! I don't want to see you   
in my home again. Get outta here!"  
  
Ben frowned. Why had he let this affect him so badly. He had become  
more and more like a hermit after this and it wasn't until his  
encounter with the dying Jedi Grinfrad that he knew he had to do this.  
"There is still some good in him," the ancient Chadra-Fan had  
informed him. Ben had thought he meant Anakin - Vader - but maybe it  
had a double meaning. It had taken him four years to work it out.  
He also meant Owen. He had to patch things up soon. He felt that if  
he didn't do it now he never would.  
  
He looked into the chest that was in the corner of his hut. Inside  
he saw Anakin's lightsaber next to his own. Just as he was about  
to reach for the more familiar of the two to take on his journey,  
his hand was guided, perhaps by the Force, to Skywalker's. He  
picked it out. Luke was now fourteen and more than able to use  
it. If things went well with Owen perhaps he would be allowed to  
begin training the boy.  
  
He took out the lightsaber and pulled his cloak over his sand worn  
robes. Upon stepping out into the desert a harsh wind blew into his  
face. He hated this planet, he hated its barely adequete resources and  
most of all he hated being so close to but so far away from his  
little brother.  
  
It would be a long walk but it would be good for him. It was early  
morning and only the first sun had come risen making the first part  
of the trek a reasonbly cool one.  
  
He began stepping on the worn desert floorn that had no doubt been  
trodden on by Tuskens over the centuries. They had been here long  
before the earliest settlers yet despite the millenia, they  
remained a mystery to those who cared. If the Empire had even the  
remotest interest in Tatooine, the native Sand People would be wiped  
out.  
  
A sudden feeling struck him through the Force. It seemed so familiar  
yet had the slight feeling of a stranger to him. He followed his  
instinct. That's what Qui-Gon had taught him. Feel, don't think. Use  
your instinct. He had forgotten that for far too long. He didn't  
notice Anakin as he reached closer towards the Dark Side when surely  
if he had used his instincts it would have been so clear to him.  
  
As he moved around the rock mesas he reached a high cliff face.  
Looking down he saw the nest of a Krayt Dragon, native creatures  
on Tatooine that cared only about feeding themselves and their  
young on whatever came across. In this case it was two boys who  
had fallen into the nest. One had his leg stuck between two  
rocks while the other tried bravely to fight off the creature  
with several stones found on the floor.  
  
Ben climbed down carefully. He was not as young as he used to be  
and while in his youth this obsticle would have been dealt with  
easily, now it made him struggle.  
  
He finally made it to the bottom as the blonde boy ran out of  
throwing objects. He looked and saw Ben.  
"Hey! Mister! What are you doing?"  
"Rescuing you, my boy," the old man replied as he closed his eyes  
and stretched out the Force to reach the creature.  
"Be calm... These are not your food... be calm... leave us... you  
do not need feeding now..." he told it telepathically. Soon the  
Dragon turned and moved away quietly. Ben turned to the two boys  
who looked amazed.  
  
The dark haired boy, the one with his foot stuck, was the first to  
speak. "What happened? I thought we were dead for sure."  
"Krayt Dragons can sense your fear," Ben told a half truth. "All it  
needed was to see someone acting less... erratically than yourself  
to realise we were not a threat."  
"Wow. That's amazing."  
"Not really," the old man smiled. "You discover these things after  
living here as long as I have. Did you know Tusken Raiders initiate  
their young into the clan by killing a Krayt Dragon."  
"Well they deserve it," the blonde boy said angrily.  
It was then that Ben realised who he was speaking to. It had been so  
long and he had changed but the fire in him was like his father's.  
"Luke?" Ben asked, already knowing the answer. "Luke Skywalker?"  
  
Luke was amazed that this old man knew so much about the Dragons but   
was shocked that he even knew his name.  
"Yeah... how'd you know?"  
Ben didn't answer. He began to free the leg of the other boy and soon  
it was able to move freely again.  
"Do you know *my* name?" he asked excitedly.  
"I'm afraid I do not. My... abilities only extend so far."  
"Oh. Well, I'm Windom."  
"But everyone calls him Windy," Luke interrupted.  
  
Ben smiled. "Well, boys, the jundland wastes are not to be travelled  
lighlty. I'm sure your parents have told you that."  
"I haven't got any parents," Luke said sadly. "I never knew my mother  
and my father died before I was born. I live with my aunt and uncle."  
Ben acted as if he didn't know. He had to make sure that he didn't  
reveal to the boy that he knew too much. He choked a little but soon  
Windy brought him back to his senses.  
  
"We got lost when we were chasing womp rats," he said. "We were trying  
to find a nest so we could blast it when we get our T-16s next year."  
"You shouldn't take the lives of other creatures..."  
"But they're vermin!" Luke protested. "That's what Uncle Owen tells me."  
"I'm sure your uncle has his reasons."  
"Yeah! They attack our farm and bite into the power generators on our  
vaporators."  
"So you're a farmer are you?" Ben asked, testing the waters for Owen's  
influence on the boy.  
  
"Well," he replied with a hint of boredom in his tone. "I don't want  
to be. I want to join the academy and become a pilot like my father."  
"Your father was a pilot?"  
"He was a navigator on a spice freighter that did the Kessel Run. He  
sometimes had to fly it too. My aunt says he was one of the best."  
Ben smiled. So at least Beru was telling the boy part of the truth.  
No mention of the pod races though but he doubted Luke knew what they  
were. Once they were banned on Malastare there was no hope left for the  
Rim worlds that had followed the lead of that former system.  
  
"That's very interesting," Ben smiled. "Now, shall I help you get back  
home. I'm sure your aunt and uncle are worried about you."  
Luke nodded. Windy began aching for the attention the old man was  
paying to his friend.  
"I live closer. Maybe you could drop me off on the way."  
"I'm sure I could," Ben said.  
  
***  
  
After taking Windy home Ben was able to speak more with Luke. He wanted  
to know how much Owen had told him and more importantly how much he  
hadn't. He discovered that Luke knew nothing at all about the true origins  
of his father and nothing of his mother. That made him feel worse. How  
could his brother forget to tell him about Amidala. Sure, he could  
never mention she was once the queen of a now destroyed planet but  
he could have told him how beautiful she was and what an impact she had  
on Anakin even from their first meeting.  
  
They finally reached the homestead. Luke called to Beru and Owen and  
before they could come to him he looked at Ben.  
"Mister? You haven't told me your name."  
"My name?"  
Suddenly the bulky figure of Owen Lars came from the small house.  
"Kenobi!" he shouted. "What did I tell you about coming here!"  
"Young Luke was lost. I helped him find his way home."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to abduct him you crazy old  
wizard!"  
That hurt Ben more than anything Owen had ever said to him before.  
He tried to hold his tongue but couldn't.  
"But maybe he would not have got lost if you'd looked after him!"  
"What do you know about looking after people under your care, Ben  
Kenobi? Nothing! That's what!"  
  
The two brothers were about to engage in a brawl when Luke jumped  
in between them.  
"He helped me uncle! And it wasn't your fault. I didn't tell you  
where I was going. Sorry!"  
  
Owen grunted. Beru's voice was heard from the lower level of the  
homestead.  
"Owen! Give the man a break. He was only trying to help Luke."  
She came up again and Ben saw her for the first time in way too  
long. He never expected her to be affected by life on Tatooine  
but her former beauty had been lost and a hardened but kindly  
old woman now stood before him. Their eyes met but they tried  
to hide it from both Owen and Luke.  
  
Owen Lars shot a glance of annoyance at Beru but she realised he  
had not noticed the look between her and Kenobi.  
"Beru! How can you say..."  
"If Ben had not been there what would have happened to Luke?"  
"I'm sure he'd have found his way back. He's a clever boy."  
Kenobi finally interruped. There was a hint of anger in his  
voice which he tried to repress but his brother always seemed  
be bring it out in him.  
"I don't think he's clever enough to avoid becoming the snack  
of a Krayt Dragon. Not unless he has the right training..."  
  
Owen finally snapped. "You and your damn training! Can't you get  
into your head - your kind are dead. You're crazy in the head!  
I told you before and I'll tell you again - you're not wanted  
here!"  
  
Ben sighed. There was no point in arguing. Why did he even bother  
trying. He looked up to the sky and sent silent apologies to Qui-Gon,  
and Grinfrad. He truly was weak. It seemed Luke was beyond his  
reach when something happened.  
  
A stray wind blew his robe aside and Luke noticed the object at  
Kenobi's side glint in the sun. He pointed at it.  
"What's that?"  
Ben wasn't sure what he meant then suddenly realised. He reached   
for his belt and detached the lightsaber handle.  
"This, Luke, is..."  
Owen hit his hand and the weapon flew in the air and landed on the  
hot floor.  
"Enough!" he shouted. "Get off my property before I'm forced to  
get out my blaster rifle!"  
  
Ben nodded and reached to the floor for the lightsaber. He turned  
to see Owen dragging Luke back down to the homestead but noticed  
the boy looking back at the mysterious item that he had seen and  
the strange old hermit who had saved his life...  
  
THE END 


End file.
